


I'll love you forever.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: WW2 AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Ori and Dwalin met and every moment in between...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ((The Title, second to last and last part of this chapter is related to the art done by sven-devils and smudgyboo which are just too cute that I can't even handle it and yeah...
> 
> http://sven-devils.tumblr.com/post/81874211796/i-really-enjoy-drawing-this-au-aaaa
> 
> http://smudgyboo.tumblr.com/post/81968067046/dwalin-always-carries-his-little-good-luck-charm
> 
> I should be doing coursework. haha that's not going to happen))

_June 16 th 1939_

Dwalin placed his black suit jacket over the back of the large oaken chair that was tucked next to a scratched oak desk in the quiet public library that had been particularly dead since the sudden air attack on the county, no one knew what provoked the attack but it was laid to rest rather too quickly in Dwalin's opinion, but the library had endured and it was by far Dwalin’s favourite place to be. He didn’t read much of course he was just interested in the small teacher in the overly large jumper that came to the library every day after the local school bell rang, but even that had been apparently taken down and melted into ammunition and weapons so Dwalin would wait at the library late in the day and managed to notice the small man currently looking over a selection of leather bound books.

Dwalin rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and tugged nervously at his black leather braces before breathing deeply and slowly approaching the small man.

“Excuse me sir, could ye’ help me?” Dwalin began before running a hand through the crop of dark hair atop his head. “I’m looking for a book.”

“Well, you’re in the right place.” The small man said with a slight giggle as he looked up at him and Dwalin couldn’t help but smile stupidly.

“Aye, It seems I am.” Dwalin replied as he gestured towards the shelf of books and names of authors that Dwalin had never seen in his life, the large man coughed awkwardly and fiddled with his braces. “Do ye’ come here often?”

“Just as much as you do sir.” The small man stated as he flipped the cream page over in his book and began reading the next page. “Or did you not think I noticed you watching me whenever I come in here?”

Dwalin froze then, choking slightly on his next smooth line as the small man raised an eyebrow at him and smiled sweetly and Dwalin grinned at that, he was smitten.

“Shouldn’t you be spending your time preparing for war or something along the like, Lieutenant?” The small man asked now and Dwalin chuckled slightly as he nodded.

“I’m sure the generals can handle themselves.” Dwalin stated and the young man snorted.

“I would think so.” He replied simply and Dwalin couldn’t help but smile at the small man.

“Aye, I shall write them a formal complaint, if I could just get yer name and I’ll be on my way.” Dwalin said now with a flirtatious grin and the small rolled his eyes slightly before closing his book firmly and extending a hand towards the large man.

“Ori Risson.” The small man- Ori- said with a gentle smile and shook the large mans black leather wrapped hand.

“Lieutenant Dwalin Fundin, at yer service.” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he returned the gentle shake of hands.

_July 25 th 1939_

Ori fiddled with the cane between his hands and looked down in despair at the young blond child who had his palm upwardly outstretched on the centre of his desk, young Fili Durin had been caught dipping Rosie Sackville’s awfully braided hair into a pot of ink on his desk, a crime punishable by seven strokes of the cane. Ori hated using aggression on his young pupils so he simply pushed his glasses up the bridge of his small nose and kneeled down to look at the blond haired child.

“Fili, do you know what you did wrong?” Ori asked as he took the boys hand from his small oak desk and held it with the palm facing upward, the boy nodded quickly and Ori sighed.

“And what was it that you did wrong?” Ori questioned and the boy sniffled sadly before lifting his tear soaked gaze to the young teacher and sniffled again slightly.

“I-I dipped Rosie’s hair in ink.” Fili stated sadly and Ori sighed and shook his head gently, he knew he would regret this when his elders heard of him letting a child not receive the cane as a punishment for such actions but for now he decided it was the right thing to do.

“Do you promise not to do it again?” Ori asked now and the boy nodded his head quickly, sending his cropped blond hair bobbing slightly and Ori smiled now as he placed the unused cane back into its draw at Ori's small desk.

“Then you are free to go, but remember your promise.” Ori stated as the small boy perked up and pulled on his leather satchel. “Promises are always meant to be kept.”

“I will keep it, I promise!” Fili called with a truthful smile as he rushed out the school house door, wishing his teacher a good weekend and from the crack in the door Ori saw the small boy pulling at his brother’s hand towards their path home as he got outside before the door closed with a slight click.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the front door just as he was beginning to grade some of the papers from his elder classes.

“Come in!” Ori called and a large ginger haired man walked in, carrying a large bouquet of purple hydrangeas between his heavy hands and Ori got to his feet and greeted the man with a warm smile.

“I’m looking for an Ori Risson?” The man read from a small cream coloured card that was placed between the flowers.

“That would be me.” Ori stated before the man passed him the bouquet bowed slightly to him before leaving, Ori smiled as he plucked the card from between the flowers and read it, the handwriting looking clumsy on the neat piece of paper.

_‘Ori Risson,_

_You’re formally invited to the summer Fundin Ball this night of July 25 th 1939._

_At the Fundin Mansion (15 Erebor street) at 8pm this eve._

_Dwalin Fundin.’_

Ori smiled slightly at the note before taking in the sweet scent of the flowers as he placed them on his desk and placed the card in his pocket, maybe grading could wait.

On the other side of the small town Dwalin Fundin fiddled nervously with his black bowtie and his suit jacket before pulling at his cuffs and attached the metal studs between the holes in his cuffs to keep them together before his brother Balin appeared at the door with a slight smile.

“The guests are arriving.” Balin stated and Dwalin nodded before peering out the window.

“Please alert me when Ori Risson arrives.” Dwalin stated and Balin rolled his eyes slightly, his brother had never been a one to socialise at these types of events but tonight he seemed different as if he was actually willing to be social for a change, shocked by the sudden change in his brother the elder man smiled before walking out the chamber door.

Dwalin watched as the same dull guests appeared from their overly stylised cars and suits, the women wearing short dresses their hear covered by round hats and the men looking just as tailored in their military dress suits and silk caps, but in the crowd Dwalin spotted a small man dressed in what he recognised as the small mans favourite jumper and crop of long red hair and Dwalin smiled to himself before running his hands through his sleek black hair and marching quickly out of his room.

Dwalin marched quickly down the stairs and instantly saw Ori gazing around the large house built from polished marble and oaken pillars, the large swirling stair case being the main focus of the front entrance and foyer.

“Ori!” Dwalin called from the stairs and the small man turned on his heel and smiled at the large man who quickly approached him and leaned down to pick his slim pale hand and press as kiss to the small man’s knuckles. “I hope ye’ got my flowers.”

“I did thank you, they were beautiful.” Ori stated and Dwalin smiled happily at the small blush forming over the young man’s cheeks before he entwined his thin fingers in his own thick leather clad ones.

“Come with me, I’ll give you a tour of the house.” Dwalin said as he began leading Ori through the large house, pausing at the ballroom where Ori showed Dwalin his graceful dance moves and Dwalin shuffled awkwardly at his side, Ori had sensed almost instantly that Dwalin had never been one for dancing and had grabbed his hands and show him some simple steps and the rest of the night the two men danced slowly in the middle of the ballroom, ignoring the gawping and nattering coming from others nearby as they watched the two.

_August 22 nd 1939_

Ori sat quietly on the red sofa in his brothers house as he read from a leather bound book that was placed gently on his lap before Dwalin walked in tiredly, neither of Ori’s brothers were around as Dori worked long shifts at the local tinker store and only god knew where Nori was.

Dwalin had his sleeves rolled up over his thick forearms and his hair was no longer sleeked back neatly and instead slightly ruffled from his long day at work at the military base. Dwalin groaned as he threw his dark coat over the back of the chair before flopping onto the sofa where Ori was curled up, the back of his head landing instantly on the man’s lap and Ori smiled slightly as he shook his head fondly.

“Long day at work, dear?” Ori asked as he brushed his fingers through the mess of dark hair atop Dwalin’s head and placed his lips gently to the centre of the large mans forehead as he attempted to pull the book out from beneath his head. “Speak to me, I know when you’re upset.”

“Aye, the new recruits are horrendous and they almost glued my cap to my head.” Dwalin stated with a serious expression but Ori just giggled loudly.

“How did they do that?” Ori asked as his giggles died down slightly and Dwalin huffed.

“While I was at lunch they snuck into my office and I caught them red handed spreading glue around the rim of my cap.” Dwalin explained and Ori snorted a giggle again before sighing and returning to his book.

“I hope you weren’t too harsh on them.” Ori stated as he flipped to the next page in his book and Dwalin sighed slightly, he didn’t want to tell Ori the truth about what was currently happening at his work- the story of the disrespecting recruits was true of course he wouldn’t lie needlessly- but the tense atmosphere was really getting to him as the generals and higher officers were speaking of war and the last thing Dwalin wanted right now was to be thrown into some war a thousands of miles away from Ori because no matter how many time’s Dwalin tried to convince himself that Ori would wait for him one could never be so sure.

“You know I love ye’, right?” Dwalin stated now and Ori looked at him from around the corner of his book and smiled slightly.

“Yes I do, and I love you too.” Ori pressed his lips to Dwalin’s lips gently only to pull back a few moments later and Dwalin smiled dumbly to himself before settling his head comfortably on Ori’s thigh and falling into one of the best sleeps he’s had all month.

_September 1 st 1939_

Ori hummed to himself and flicked through his latest book, a wonderful story written two years prior about a creature called a ‘hobbit’ and dwarves and a dragon and fictional lands that only occurred in Ori’s dreams. The small man looked up and gasped loudly as he saw Dwalin sat on his bed in his brothers house which was very dangerous at this point in time as both his brothers were in and sat down stairs listening intently to the radio for a reason Ori did not know.

“Dwalin, what are you doing here?” Ori asked as he sat on the bed with Dwalin to see the large man rummaging through a selection of pictures Ori kept in his bedside table and had showed the large man some time ago.

“I’m looking for that picture of ye’ that I took, ye’ know the one when we went to the lake.” Dwalin stated as he continued searching and Ori sighed before leaning over towards his drawers and pulling out a small leather book that was practically falling apart with small notes and pictures flopping out of the brim.

Ori flipped through the pages quickly before taking out the picture he assumed Dwalin was referring to and handed it to the small man.

“Is that the one?” Ori asked and Dwalin nodded slightly. “Why did you want it anyway?”

“Just as a keepsake, I- my unit is going to be away for a while and I just wanted a picture of ye’.” Dwalin replied awkwardly and Ori smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to Dwalin’s furred cheek before taking the picture from the large man again and grabbing his fountain pen from the side of his dresser.

“What are ye’ doing?” Dwalin asked and the small man smiled before handing the large man back the small picture and Dwalin lifted it towards the light of the candle to read the delicate writing now printed on the front of the picture.

_I’ll love you forever- Ori_

Dwalin smiled slightly to himself before cupping the back of Ori’s head and pressing a lingering kiss on the small man’s lips.

The beginning of the war was announced a few days after and Ori wept for hours by the side of the radio at the realisation of Dwalin’s actions a few days before with the picture and when the large man returned to his home later that night Ori visited him and grabbed him, pulling him in for a tight hug as he finally understood what the large man had been protecting him from all along and he realised then that he would never want to leave Dwalin’s side but he knew that he would have to and Ori didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that the large man would not be near him for a long time or the idea that he would not be with him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
